Master
by JadedNobody
Summary: Some duos are so odd they are perfect in their strangeness


"What universe are we currently in my Lord." Cosmo looked to her master eagerly awaiting an answer.

A large drop ship zoomed over head. They barely saw it through the sheets of snow falling on them. The thundering sounds could still be heard for miles after it disappeared from the sharpest of view.

"In this universe the denizens reached the singularity. Unfortunately AI was not benevolent. This world barely managed to defeat their foes at heavy casualties. Afterward they reverted back to the dark ages with technology tabooed." Silver emitted his teal aura to light their way.

"Then who do those ships belonged to?"

"Use your instincts White Seed." Silver floated onwards turning to smirk expectantly at her.

"The machines survive at what assume to be the poles beyond human reach planning to rebuild." She deduced.

"Not a bad guess. But unfortunately you're mistaken on this one. Infallibility is not something I can teach you it seems." Silver spun to face the direction he was floating. "A single fringe faction managed to keep some technology and is planning on using it for world supremacy. After peering into the timeline that would bring nothing but further ruin."

"Worse than the current dark age?"

"Yes as this faction holds a master race ideology. That would lead to so much bottle necking that it leads to extinction."

"What's their idea of the master race."

"Eyes as red as blood. May it be noted that even a blind squirrel finds a nut." Silver turned to wink a red eye at her. Cosmo grinned at her master.

"How will I be of use? There's no plant life to manipulate and it's impossible for any of my seeds to grow."

"The inside of their complex should allow you to generate plant life. And even if you can't contribute you can spectate perfection, I'd like to trade places with you Seed." The outline of compound could be construed through the constant snow fall.

"Meaning Mogul told you I had to come along." Cosmo snipped.

"Only because he finds you nearly as much as a handful as me."

"Well that's to do to your teaching." She loved her master and looked up to him, a little too much at times as the others believed.

"Why do you all say that. It's not my fault I always tell to do as I say and not as I do."

"Well what are your orders for this one?"

"I say storm the base. I'm going do just that anyway." Cosmo returned his grin as she was lifted up.

—

"What are you and your partner in crime doing now." Blaze has her hand on her hip as her tail waved impatiently.

"What do you mean?" Silver knew exactly what the feline meant.

"Cosmo giggling and looking at you the way the seedrian does when you bring her along on one of your hair brained schemes." Silver huffed in indignation.

"Hair brained. Whatever happened to all those compliments on my intelligence?"

"You have a big brain, a big hear but not a lot of sense Silver." Blaze signed and looked over the flowers in the temple garden hoping the sight would be relieving.

"But I do have artistic flare." Cosmo strolled into the garden at that moment with a table being carried by her plant sentinels.

"Bon a-petite. Madame you will find this dinner spiritually and physically delicious." Silver turned angrily at her.

"Cosmo you stole my line." Cosmo shrank back apologetically.

"You two are quite to pair." Blaze couldn't help a small smile.

"I say the same about any duo I'm in. Happy birthday Blaze."

— "I don't know about this master."

"Silver this will be good for the both of you." Mammoth said gently.

"How?"

"Cosmo has nowhere to go but possesses immense power she need guidance with. You've never been anything but a student. This will be educational for the two of you."

"I'm not sure I'll make a good master?" Silver's paranoia welled in his stomach.

"I didn't have a record of success before I met you."

"And to quote you," Blaze chose that moment to walk

in," if you aren't willing to fail the you'll never succeed." Blaze crosses her arms.

"Why do you only take me seriously when I don't want you too?"

"Silver we both know the conclusion is forgone. You are going to train her because you don't want to turn her away. You just want to hear us praise you to combat your insecurities." Silver just pouted at Blaze I'm response.

Silver decided to get straight to business. He walked out and turned down the halls. There a green plant girl in white body armor sat against the walls.

"S-sorry," She shyly said.

"It's no worry." Silver anxiously glanced at her.

"I'd like to ask something of you." Cosmo looked at him expectantly. "Do you want to stay, join our order and be my apprentice."

The seedrian went into deep thought. Somewhere deep in her soul the shy girl found resolve. She nervously but steely looked at him.

"Yes master."


End file.
